irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PrimusGod
Access Granted Welcome to Irken Empire Wiki, PrimusGod! Thanks for your edit to the Invader Bruce page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- InvaderPD (Talk) 15:08, November 5, 2011 You know if you want go on chatThat was the CHIZER 16:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) This proves Meen is a guythumb|px|right You know your not aloud to touch other irkens beside yours unless it's to correct grammarThat was the CHIZER 17:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) STOP !STOP!STOP! When I get depressed I cut my Wrists in every direction Stop my breathing and slit my throat I must be emo 18:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) STOP JUST FRICKEN' STOP OK I'M GOIN' TO REPORT YOU TO THE CYBER POLICE IF YOU DON'T STOP!!!!!! WHATEVER 18:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) get on chat i need to have a word with you now!OR I'M TELLIN' MEEN <> <> Uh, don't lie to YOURSELF Uh, dude. Your FLIPPIN' user page has the term " Grammar Nazi", and although I know what you mean, it's disrespectful anyway. So WHAT!I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 04:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That was the CHIZER 09:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat. Uh What I did to Dell was completely on accident, and I wasn't sure what I was doing.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 09:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Tanks Thank you for understanding because I'm an idiot.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 09:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WHATEVER 17:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Me ,DesertedStoneMaiden and, PD think your to adorable!!!!! WHATEVER 18:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat Buddie!!! WHATEVER 18:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) MY CHAT ISN'T WORKING BECAUSE GABY BANNED ME FOR NO FRICKEN' REASON! You're pretty... You are so PRETTY! I wish I was as pretty as YOU!I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 20:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, your sooo pretty. Those eyes, oohh, they're sooo beautiful.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 21:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here's my face. Left: Dell-Taco, Right: MeI'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 21:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Dell is not Drunk Love Dell Me and Dell were taking random pics with my web cam.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 21:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Can u draw zara with her SIR unit MIR in your blog post PLZZZZ POST THIS NOW OR I WILL CHAT Usailor black rock shooter 00:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Okay, normally I would make you have to fufill a set of requirements in order to get this posittion, but you have already demonstrated to me an admirable knowledge of the rules, and, I might add, a lot of maturity. I will promote you as soon as I can get on my main computer (this is a mobile one that I am currently using, I believe the humans call them iPods.) That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 21:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. About InvaderPD, don't worry. Her adminship was... Shall we say... An experiment. Whether the results are good or bad yet, I don't know. Hey Primus, do you think my English teacher,Ms.Jensen, will like this for the story the Tell-Tale Heart?I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 02:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Her type of hair is straight and short.sailor black rock shooter 11:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll check I'm going to check with her. But I did it in the black and red theme(excluding the eye) for a dramatic effect.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 15:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Drawing :) Oh thank you thank you so much! I love it! InvaderLiAnn 11:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Ms. Bitters! My name is Kae. I'm a student of yours, I believe I sit...two behind Zim. I've had a question nagging my mind...why do you never give us homework? InvaderKae 00:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) SHE DID CLAIM IT ON CHAT.And your Daddy 2 and your married to Mommy (Meen) and Im Daddy who is married to Mommy 2 Szar. Ask Grim or DesertedStoneMaiden That was the CHIZER 00:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) It had copy right and the law says that you can't use it without permission.That was the CHIZER 00:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=invader+dita#/d26dcrx Now PG stop getting into other people's stuff you have no right just because your a teacher doesn't mean you should treat everybody like your students.I feel sorry for them.That was the CHIZER 00:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Yes yes, I will remove it.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 00:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) You think you SCARE me?At least i'm not working for a Filthy Human,who you think is a Control Brain.HA!You pity me.That was the CHIZER 00:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't leaving because of that DSM just lied and i have to go before i get in troubleThat was the CHIZER 00:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I DID NOT LIE! I DID NOT LIE! Well, I only said one reason, BUT STILL! SHE FORGOT THE OTHER REASON!I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 00:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for my actions.. Well I will be telling the truth as I say. I only was using that as an example of clothes I did not claim it as mine. Whoever said this to you must be mistaken ..-Christopher Moore- i'm sorry i'm Kayla's brother I hope you don't punish her i'll take the consequense .Please it was my fault and I deleted it I am hoping we can forgive and forget. I don't have a computer and this computer won't let me make a profile if you are wondering why i'm on her account. Our mom is pregnet and she can't come to the house. Kayla has been staying with her she hasn't been able to get on for a while. I'll watch my actions for now on. WHATEVER 02:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) CHRISTOPHER... Primus, I think that a code on the wiki is messed up because the format is just WEIRD. Is it happening on your computer ,too?I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 15:05, November 14, 2011 (UTC) You know you should not be admin. You are mean to people, and there nice to you. You have ruined this whole WIKI. I should report you I have been hearing alot of bad stuff about you. I will not take this lightly , IF YOU WILL PLEASE STOP. 21:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat plzz IT'S TO LATE TO APOLOGIZE 22:23, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Geometry and Stabbing What would you do if you saw one of your students stabbing another student with a pen because that was what Tristan was doing the entire GEOMETRY PERIOD. It was really annoying.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 02:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) signature Get on chat.IT'S TO LATE TO APOLOGIZE 03:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Riddle Me This Do you think the world will go in to mass destruction if I become an admin, because that is what I believe.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 15:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well at least i didn't think he was a girl.You FILTHY Human! 15:40, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow, why do you read my talk page. That is my beez wax not your's mine, and I am most certeinly not a DRAMA LLAMA! Oh, sorry then. Get on chat. How would you know i'm reading it hmm?IT'S TO LATE TO APOLOGIZE 22:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) All i want was to be your friendYou FILTHY Human! 00:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Look at my talk page proof! I'LL TEAR YOU INTO SHREDS, AND THEN KIBA WILL EXPLODE YOUR GUT'S, THEN HIS DOG WILL EAT THEM ~MUU-HA-HA 01:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Primus, I was wondering, if you could get on chat.I got in trouble once at school. The teacher yelled at me, "What would your parents say if I called them?' I replied, "Hello?" 05:26, November 16, 2011 (UTC) COUGH COUGH BLACKROCKSHOTERMOON Primus, is it against the rules to use someone elses fanon without permission, beacause it said so in the rules. Also, would it be against the rules if that user potrayed or used the character incorrectly, especially if they probably never read the Charcters page?Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 15:08, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Here is the proof! Here is the PROOF! Blackrockshotermoon never asked she could use Dakama or any of the other the characters(Well maybe Mai). Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 02:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC)http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_zara Hello Primus, I would like to chat with you... >;3 Blackrockshotermoon has done it Again! She did it again:http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_zara This time she used LiAnn and Skittlez. Pd is a hacker Pd hacked into my account and kickbanned vis, please help him.Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 04:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) PLZ Can u draw me in sketch real-life me (not porotegy now.) inculding zara with disquise and normal PLZZZ (NOT PORO)Heheheh. And all other animals gathered in one place is called the ZOO. *cricket chirps* Head falls down. 05:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) She's done it again Blackrockshotermoon has done it again, no joke.http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_zara Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 00:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) PrimusGod please can i be an admin? I am the source of all true EVIL!!!!! 04:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you UNDERSTAND? She ADDED two knew comics. Does that make sense. I already warned her NOT to use Dakama, but she NEVER seems to listen.Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 16:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) terribly sorry about the plagiarizing stuff i promise not to do it again p.s. why not? im dedicated enough to this wiki! I am the source of all true EVIL!!!!! 17:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) SPAM Am I one of those adding SPAM?Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 14:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) How is that spamTHEY KILLED KENNY! 23:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Where do I live huh? It's none of your bisiness where I live. Atleast I'm not going around being mean to everyone! Plus I would be on my old account BUT, I forgot my password....GOSH! Hi, I LOVE YOU! 00:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) You, FRAG OFF, you still don't know where i live!Hi, I LOVE YOU! 01:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, really now I've been meaning to apologize to you.....So i'm sorry..But I don't live in L.A. I would love to have you over sometime, maybe when i'm older. Get on chat. Hi, I LOVE YOU! 02:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) About What?I don't know what the Hell you're talking about. I really don't know what your talking about i have a small memory and i can't choose not to know.THEY KILLED KENNY! 03:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) You should be talking to dell not me and i can remember my password because i have things to remind me.And it's true i do forget some stuff on the test when i study.THEY KILLED KENNY! 15:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you just stop, I would not like to become someone's enemy so quickly.Yuki Sakamoto 15:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) HAHAGA I'm still a bit confused, becuase i don't know how to add a page on the irkan empire im sorry if im bothering u with very stpid questions I made a page. Can u go check it out? its irkan invader maria. Maria Skellington 16:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thx! doesn't it say that u have a dA on your profile? Maria Skellington 17:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm watching you... Doesn't that sound just weird?!?!? well I'm watching u on dA. I'm nightmarefan1212 i might :3 sya, is there a way to chat on here? Could you get on chat right now? Please? Maria Skellington 16:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Primus God! This is Irkan Invader Maria (ok, that's pretty obvious) and I wanted to let you know that with the soapy waffles thing I may want to wait for Christmas becuase if I do get what I want, then I should get a mini laptop. If I don't I might still be able to do this. Sorry! Maria Skellington 18:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) i am SO sorry my computer has a key that jams up every now and again so if it seems like i'm doing it on purpose please understand its not intentinal and most of the time i don't notice i'll try to fix the key so it won't happen again. again sorry. I am the source of all true EVIL!!!!! 21:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Just making sure of my self... Have I been bothering you to much? Maria Skellington 16:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a question. What is IZFAS? Invader Kay 16:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you chat right now? Maria Skellington 19:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC)